


Pillows

by oceanatydes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, College AU, F/M, GenderNeutral!Reader, M/M, Multi, asra is drunk and in his feelings, he/they pronouns for asra, reader is sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: "You didn't answer my question." You muse, massaging their scalp."I'm great! The best ever. 'Cuz I'm in your arms. Did I say that out loud?" Asra's face flushes at the realization, and they giggle.You let out a startled laugh, your lips quirking upward. Asra stares at you in wonder."Your lips look so soft. Like pillows. Could I nap on your lips?"
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little piece I couldn't get out of my head. I might go back and edit it later. College au! MC x Asra who are best friends and definitely in love with each other but don't know how to handle it.

Asra stumbles forward, nearly tripping over a discarded can of white claw if not for your deft hands reaching out and catching them.

They fall into your chest with a loud " _oof_ " that's muffled by the fabric of your shirt. You two tumble back onto the edge of the bed, bouncing gently on the foam. Asra ends up tangled around your waist with you looking down at them.

> "Are you okay?" You run an affectionate hand through their thick white curls as they look up at you. 

> "Mm.. that feels nice." They lean into your touch, nuzzling into your hand. 

> "You didn't answer my question." You muse, massaging their scalp.
> 
> "I'm great! The best ever. 'Cuz I'm in your arms. Did I say that out loud?" Asra's face flushes at the realization, and they giggle.

You let out a startled laugh, your lips quirking upward. Asra stares at you in wonder.

> "Your lips look so soft. Like pillows. Could I nap on your lips?"
> 
> "I don't think that's how lips work, Asra." You giggle, your cheeks warming.

Their violet eyes are so vibrant, even in the low light.

> "Okay... but what if they did and we just _didn't know?_ Like we just hadn't tried it."
> 
> "You know what, actually, I think you might be onto something. You sure you're not a Nat Sci student?"
> 
> "Oh, I could never. I mean, I like snakes, you know Faust, but, not like... _dissection_! That's--it's so cruel. Why would I hurt the little b..bu...babies? What did they ever do to me?" Asra flops back onto the bed, grabbing a nearby pillow and clutching it to their chest.

You stifle a fond laugh.

> "You don't have to hurt anything or anyone. No one's getting hurt here."
> 
> "I wouldn't mind getting hurt by you."
> 
> "..What?"
> 
> "It'd... _hic..._ it'd be an honor t—to have my heart broken by youuuuuuu." Asra stretches out the word, staring up at the ceiling.

He makes a little popping noise to punctuate his point.

> "My heart is yours. Always has been. Yours to hold and have and break and—"

Asra rolls over onto the floor with a thud.

> "Asra!"

You jump off the bed, kneeling next to them. Asra's face is buried in the pillow. They turn over after a moment, looking up at you.

> "Are you hurt?" You lean over them, eyes sweeping over their figure.

They don't answer your question, but instead cup your cheek in their hand--an unsteady mimicry of your earlier gesture. The touch catches you off-guard, and you wobble forward. You have to place both your hands on either side of their head so you don't fall right on top of them.

> "S-sorry," you straighten your elbows, steadying yourself. 

Asra doesn't seem to mind at all; his eyes roam all over your features. His focus moves from your lips to your nose, until finally, he meets your eyes. His gaze is so tender you almost have to look away. Has he always looked at you like this?

> "Why are you sorry? You're so sweet. And magnificent, and, and everything that anybody could ever want. You're everything that I..."

Asra takes in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes like he's envisioning something.

> "I think about you all the time, y'know? Like, in lectures, and stuff. You should be a TA. I'd totally— _hic—_ go to all your office hours."
> 
> "Asra I..."

Asra isn't going to remember any of this tomorrow morning, but you will. You don't know if this is a conversation you're ready to have with them yet. They're graduating in a few months, and you'll still be here for the next year, on your own. Can you really afford to entertain these feelings?

When you come back to the room, you notice Asra, who has been watching you this whole time. They seem to have come to some sort of realization after seeing the expression on your face, because they let go of you. They cradle their hand to their chest, like it's something that could hurt you. Like they're someone that could hurt you.

> "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—I always mess things up. I'm sorry." Asra's voice is quieter. More sober.

They push themself up onto their elbows, putting space between the two of you. 

> "Hey, shhh. It's okay. You didn't mess anything up." 

He looks exhausted--it's not because of sleep-deprivation. You know what Asra looks like when they're sleep-deprived. This is a different type of exhaustion. The kind that comes from knowing the inevitable is approaching, and being able to do nothing to stop it. 

> "What am I going to do when May comes?" His voice is barely a whisper. Your chest aches, something visceral and tight between your ribs.

You don't have an answer, so you just pull them into a hug. Asra exhales sharply, their arms coming up to clutch at your shirt. Their erratic heartbeat is a perfect match to yours. After a few moments, you feel wetness on your shoulder. You hold them tighter, fighting back tears of your own.

You don't know what you're going to do when they graduate, but you're going to hold this moment as close to your heart as you can. Hold Asra as close to your heart as you can, even if it's just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Tell me your favorite lines. Nice comments keep me going :) 
> 
> 2/3/21


End file.
